Ruby Belladonna
by Naru-chan 3.0
Summary: It as Title Say's Blake and Ruby are Sisters (Faunus Ruby) other then that I don't know what I'm going for I'm making this up as I go
1. Episode 1 Enter Ruby Belladonna

The night sky was nice and clear, a gentle, cool breeze blowing. The moon's shattered fragments doing nothing to hinder its enchanting beauty. A girl with a flowing red cape was enjoying every single minute of the night's natural elegance as she walked down the street, searching for any Dust shops that might be open late. She needed to restock on some fire dust for her custom made bullets; all for her beloved weapon, Crescent Rose.

"Ah! Finally, a Dust shop." Ruby said as she ran towards it, looking at the shops name once she reached it.

"Hm, 'From Dust 'Til Dawn', that's a pretty clever name." She opened the door and entered the shop, looking for magazines that talked about weapons. For a girl her age, she had an unnatural obsession when it came weapons, especially if they were expertly crafted. She would practically drool over them.

'I wonder if they have any weapon magazines here. Oh sweet, they do.' Ruby thought as she walked towards them.

She was standing with the magazine in her hands as she browsed the pages while listening to favorite singer. 'Man, Amy Lee is really good.'

She was so occupied with the monthly in her hands, that she didn't notice the armed robbers entering the shop and pulling out their weapons. Add to the equation music blaring at deafening levels and you get total obliviousness. A man with orange hair ordered his minions to take the Dust. Obeying their orders, the thieves pulled out cylinders from a small case before attaching them to the Dust filled tubes on the other side of the shop.

As one of the robbers was about to take the Dust from the right side of the store, he turned and saw a girl wearing a red hood by the magazine stand. Scowling, he pulled out his weapon.

"Alright kid, put your hands in the air." His scowl deepened when he saw cat ears on Ruby's head. "Well, well look what I found a disgusting Faunus" the man sneered.

"Shut up before I punch you" Ruby glared at the man"

"The man smirked as he decided to kick Ruby but on instinct Ruby caught leg "I think it's time we go for a little Spin" Ruby picked upyjr man by his legs and started to spin like a small Hurricane.

"AHHHHH please stop the man screamed and pleaded.

"Ok" Ruby grinned as she let go and watched as he flew out the Window The orange haired man barely spared him glance before he nodded to the remaining robbers to deal with the problem, turning his gaze back to the Dust gem in his hands. The three robbers rushed from across the store and raised their weapons at her.

Ruby charged towards the middle man and tackled him straight through the window. She pulled out her weapon, transforming it into a giant scythe. Twirling it with ease, she buried the tip in the ground.

'Yep, it's still cool when I do that.' Ruby thought smugly as she looks at the robbers.

The thieves looked at her, before running in fear of dying. The orange haired man, who was also wearing a hat and holding a cane, walked out of the store. He glanced at the backs of the fleeing robbers.

You all were worth every penny, truly, you were." He tone sardonic as he shifted his gaze towards Ruby Well you stupid Faunus, you're something. You managed to scare away all of my men." He looked at the two on the ground. "Well, also most all of them."

'Hm, took them down in one hit. Looks like she's fairly strong.' He thought. "Since you managed to do take out my man and scare away the others, I might as well tell you my name, I'm Roman Torchwick."

I'm Ruby Belladonna." Ruby replied with a glare as she appeared behind him, holding out her hand.

"Whoa! Teleporting behind an armed robber? Are you crazy?" The bright haired man flinched slightly.

Ruby just smiled before giving him the same treatment the henchman who had approached her earlier received, a kick to the chest and sent flying through the air. Roman groaned in pain as he landed on his back.

"I must say Red, it was interesting meeting you, but I've gotta go, my ride should be here soon." Roman groaned as he stood, aiming his cane at Ruby before firing a flare at her.

She easily dodged it, and looked around for Roman, only to see him climbing up a fire escape.

Jumping up to the roof, she was met with the sight of Roman on an airship taking off.

"Dang it he got away" Ruby pouted

Out of nowhere, a blonde woman appeared She hummed a tone of interest as she adjusted her glasses

Since the fight was over, the small girl got up and looked to the blonde huntress. "Nice night tonight, don't you think?" Ruby said smiling. The blonde could only stare at her.

* * *

 _ **Interrogation Room.**_

Ruby was sitting on chair, while the blonde huntress paced around her. "You know, your actions could have put yourself and many others in danger." Her eyes narrowing as she reprimanded the seated Faunus girl.

Ruby's ears went down giving her a sad look Glynda Actually had to pinch herself rather hard so she tackle the girl into a hug as she had problem when it comes to cute things "Control yourself Glynda" she thought. she faked a cough as she spoke "So what's your Name?" she tried to be Serious but finding it a bit Difficult at the Moment. "Dam it ozpin where are you when I need you?" she thought

"My Name is Ruby Belladonna Ma'am Ruby spoke Nervously.

"What a cute Name for a cute little girl that's it I can't take it Anymore" Glynda shouted in her head a she tackled Ruby into hug.

"Ahh what the...Ruby was shocked "What are you doing?" she stated to Panic but stopped as Glynda started to pet Ruby who started to Purr.

* * *

 **End of Episode 1 well what do Readers think Please Review.**


	2. Episode 2 Beacon

Suddenly the room door slammed open Glynda quickly but gently pushed Ruby away from her "There you are Baby Sis do you know how long I've been looking for you are you Ok? Blake asked as she went up to her Baby Sis and started to check if she was injured.

"Blake I'm fine" Ruby whined then pouted. Blake smiled as she kissed her Baby Sis on the nose. "Sorry Ruby you know I worry about you". Ruby giggled a bit "Oh right Blake this is Glynda" she introduced the Blond. Blake started to sniff the air she glared picking up a scent of a Human Blake quickly put Ruby behind her to protect her just in case Glynda tried something.

"Blaaake nothings gonna happen to me this time Humans are not all bad" Ruby whispered loudly. "Sorry Ruby I'm not taking Any chances" Blake answered in a Serious tone.

Blake's Hazel' yellow eyes turned red crimson as she started to growl at Glynda ' Glynda quickly started to back away until she hit the wall "Dam it" she thought.

"Blake calm down your scarring her take a deep breathe and relax". Blake took a deep breathe and her crimson eyes started to fade returning to there normal state. "Sorry Ruby "I'm Ok now"

Glynda sighed in relief "That was close I thought she was gonna kill me" she thought as faked a cough and spoke. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch my Boss Ozpin watched the Security camera's before he left back to Becon he wanted me to ask who taught you how to fight like that?

"No one...well Blake here taught me a bit" Ruby answered. "That's right I did" Blake grinned as she petted her Sisters head. "Blake"Ruby pouted.

"I see" Glynda nodded.

* * *

"Come on sis, what are you so worried about?" Blake asked her younger sister while she was packing some of her precious belongings.

Ruby Rose faltered in her packing, scratching the top of her head. Two extra ears flicked at the feeling before standing up.

"Because Yang, I'm worried about being treated differently. Especially after what I did while in the White Fang." She muttered sadly

.Blake in response gave a small smile before walking over to her younger sister, before rubbing her head. Ruby shivered in response while trying to hold back a "purr".

"In all honesty Ruby, that would be the last thing I'd be worried about." The Blake said with confidence.

Ruby poked her silver eyes up through her hair, "Why do you say that?"

"Because my sweet little sister, if anyone would ever start making fun of you, then you should worry about how many bones are gonna be broken by me." Blake answered sweetly with a malevolent grin.

Her Sister sister gasped, "Blake, you promised you wouldn't do anything like that!"

"I'll break my Promises when it comes to you now start packing were heading to Beacon" Blake smiled.

* * *

 **on the airship**

After about a minute of setting their bags where they only know and won't lose them, the sisters went on to look around the airship and see the new faces that the two would either A) Probably never meet again, or B) would become friends/rivals with.

"Well, that took longer than expected." Blake answered.

They chatted idly while looking down at the city of Vale, before a hologram appeared before them, and the rest of the soon to be students.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The hologram said in a feminine voice.

"Who is that?" Blake asked.

"My name is Professor Ozpin "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." His hologram informed before disappearing, leaving the passengers to gossip at their own will.

"Wow, hearing all that make's me Nervous Ruby Mumbled. "Relax Baby Sis I'm here with you" blake grinned.

"The view at Signal's got nothing on this." Ruby whistled, causing hers and Blakes cat ears popping up slightly at the noise. Blake groaned a bit "See Ruby this is why I wanted to wear that Bow why did I let you talk me out of it"

"Because you look way better without that Stupid Bow besides why would you wanna hide who you really are?" Ruby pouted. "You know why I want to do that these Humans can't be Trusted" Blake answered coldly.

" all Humans are not bad Blake" Ruby Sighed it was useless on trying to convince Blake that all Humans are not bad after they were betrayed by one his Name was Adam Taurus he was the very Human that became friends with them when they were little years later Adam betrayed them by leading them into a trap full of Humans right there Adam showed his true color he hated Faunus and tried to kill the girls but Blake managed to protect her and herself after that of course Ruby was hurt emotionally but Blake was hurt the most you see she fell in love with Adam his betrayal made Blake close her heart and and overprotective.

Ruby was brought out of her thoughts as a boy with blond hair was throwing up on Blake's shoes "Ewwww" she mumbled as for Blake she was Disgusted "Gross! This is disgusting, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Blake shouted out in shock at what happened to her.

"I'm...I'm Sorry the blond boy tried to Apologize Blake's only response was a punch in the face "Oww" he cried in pain.

* * *

 **(at Beacon)**

Everyone let Vomit Boy sprint out and get to the nearest trash can in fear of him vomiting on one of them. Once he found a trash can people started filing out at varying speeds. Ruby and Yang decided to leisurely walk out, so they could take in the view before them.

"I don't think the pamphlet said anything about the school being a castle." Blake said in awe.

Ruby shrugged, "Well, at the very least it's a very pretty looking castle." Blake nodded in response. Before the latter could grab Ruby's attention, said younger sister went chibi and started fawning over the weapons others had.

"And that girl has a fire sword!" Ruby gasped. Blake had enough and pulled the girl back before she could float away, effectively stopping her anime moment.

"Ruby, you know you can't go around doing that. Plus, aren't you happy with your own weapon?" Blake asked, confused and annoyed why Ruby did that.

The girl in question looked betrayed, before deciding to answer her sister's question, "Of course I'm happy Crescent Rose. It's just, It's always nice to see new weapons. They're an extension of ourselves, and provide someone a kind of hint about what their personality may be without even having to meet them."

 **(End of Episode 2)**


End file.
